


Черешня

by IryStorm



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-07 01:03:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1879134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IryStorm/pseuds/IryStorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Во всем была виновата черешня.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Черешня

**Author's Note:**

> Тане и Лене, моим горящим котикам <3

Во всем была виновата черешня. И лето.

С самого утра Артур медленно, но верно закипал, наблюдая, как разлагается рабочая обстановка в команде. В первую очередь он злился на себя — именно в его умную голову пришла идея обосноваться не в Модене, где их ждал клиент и очередное извлечение, а в Виньоле. Очень уж Артура привлекла увиденная в путеводителе информация об этом небольшом городке, известном своей черешней. Артур черешню любил и планировал наесться до отвала, но едва самолет с командой приземлился в аэропорту, как одна за другой посыпались проблемы. Почти три дня Артур практически не спал, разруливая внезапные препятствия и мотаясь между Виньолой и Моденой, поэтому когда наконец наступило небольшое затишье, все, чего ему хотелось — это спать. Ну или заняться уже основным проектом. 

Но дорвавшаяся до отдыха команда думала иначе. Даже вечно хмурый Кобб довольно жмурился, распахнув окно и вдыхая теплый, насыщенный фруктовыми и цветочными ароматами воздух. Ариадна, поначалу тушевавшаяся под строгим взглядом Артура, в конце концов тоже забила на работу — залезла с ногами в кресло-качалку на террасе и пила лимонад. Один Юсуф еще гремел склянками в своем уголке, но Артур бы не рискнул утверждать, что его варево имело отношение к заданию.

Но больше всего Артура — как всегда — бесил Имс. Имс, целыми днями пропадавший где угодно, кроме как в штабе. Чем тот занимался, Артур даже думать не хотел. Про себя он уже обозвал имитатора тысячей нелестных слов и злорадствовал каждый раз, как придумывал новое. Разморенный полуденной жарой мозг так увлекся этим занятием, что когда перед Артуром возникла вазочка с крупной, темно-красной черешней, налитой итальянским солнцем, он, не задумываясь, схватил одну ягоду и отправил в рот. И только когда тонкая кожица лопнула, брызгая сладким соком на язык, глаза Артура сфокусировались на Имсе. Том самом Имсе, который держал в руках вазочку с черешней. 

— Нравится, darling?

Артур крякнул и едва не подавился косточкой. Проклятый Имс умудрялся двигаться с грацией огромной кошки — абсолютно бесшумно.

— Решил почтить нас своим присутствием? — улыбнулся едко Артур.

Имс поморщился.

— Ну зачем сразу язвить? Я, между прочим, ради тебя старался. Сам же все уши прожжужал этой черешней.

Артур покраснел. Ничего он не жужжал! Так, упомянул пару раз в разговоре... странно, что Имс вообще обратил на это внимание.

— Еще скажи, что весь день провел в саду за сборами. — Артура несло, он это знал. Но его всегда несло в присутствии Имса.

Тот, впрочем, усмехнулся и упал в кресло напротив, поставив вазочку себе на колено.

— Я не только черешню собирал, пупсик, но еще и за Джакомо наблюдал.

— Что? — опешил Артур. — Но я...

— Да-да, — перебил Имс, отправляя в рот очередную ягоду, — ты сам хотел им заняться, я помню. Но у тебя и так дел по горло, я решил тебя слегка разгрузить.

На это Артур не нашел, что сказать. Мысль о том, что ему не придется тратить весь день, наблюдая за очередным объектом, очень радовала. Но с чего вдруг такая доброта со стороны Имса?

— Расслабься, darling, — усмехнулся Имс. — А то сидишь строгий такой, в костюме. Не понимаю, как ты еще не сварился в этой жаре. Ешь лучше. Кому я тащил столько? 

Он резко подался вперед, и перед лицом Артура повисли две ягоды, соединенные одним черенком. Он вдохнул, катая на языке сладкий аромат — знакомый и солнечный, напоминающий о детстве, когда бабушка с дедом забирали его в Италию на лето. Правда, они чаще всего ездили в Милан или Палермо...

От воспоминаний Артура отвлекла прохлада черешни, ткнувшейся в губы. Имсу надоело ждать и он, взяв ягоду двумя пальцами, мягко протолкнул ее Артуру в рот. Тот машинально принял лакомство, случайно задев языком кончики пальцев Имса, и вздрогнул неожиданно.

— Вот так, — тихо сказал Имс, шумно выдохнув. — Хороший мальчик.

Пальцы он убирал мучительно медленно — Артур успел весь взмокнуть в своем дорогом и, по словам портного, абсолютно нежарком костюме. Имс же, как ни в чем не бывало, принялся есть сам — с удовольствием раскусывая и смакуя каждую ягоду. Артур как завороженный наблюдал, как они одна за другой исчезают меж пухлых и до ужаса неприличных губ. И едва сумел подавить дикое желание стереть красную каплю, медленно скатывающуюся вниз к подбородку. Имс заметил ее сам — высунул покрасневший язык и слизнул. Артура бросило в пот. Проклятая Виньола с ее черешней!

— Ну что ты, малыш? — Имс снова переключил внимание на него. — Мне тебя кормить, что ли?

И с притворным вздохом протянул Артуру еще одну ягоду. А потом еще и еще. Артур послушно открывал рот, не в силах оторваться от глаз Имса, в которых плексалось что-то тягучее и отбирающее силы, как итальянская жара. И сам себя не узнавал.

...Конечно, во всем была виновата черешня.

И в том, что через пять минут они самозабвенно целовались, пачкая белые рубашки черешневым соком, и в том, что Имс затаскивал Артура в душ прямо в дорогом и абсолютно нежарком костюме. И в том, как бесстыже Артур выгибался в его руках и метался по постели, закусывая ребро ладони, чтобы не орать от восторга. И даже в том, что Имс всегда провоцировал, а Артур всегда велся.

Позабытая вазочка так и осталась на столе в гостиной — черешню они съедят позже. 

Когда на Виньолу наконец опустится вечерняя прохлада.


End file.
